Unmovable Sadness
None Birds sang merrily, beating their wings against the air while they glided over the landscape. Some passed through a waterfall, making it so that beats flapped many water droplets along the atmosphere. Arable was certainly a wonder to the eyes, even to those that weren't a part of the Monk Pirates. Yes, this fertile and prosperous land was but another of their territory. He couldn't see it all physically, but all of this, all of that flooded into his mind while taking the form of myriads of auras, myriads of emotions. That same waterfall flooded into a large lake by the land, fish swimming and jumping out of the water occasionally, their scales brimming with the incoming sunlight. Frogs jumped from the soil and into some aquatic plant, their bellies bloating from time to time, croaks leaving their small mouths. Worms crawling, butterflies flying, sheep running, Arable contained an incredible soil, solid and healthy for many farms to be created throughout its entirety. Many people walked along the stone paths, carrying baskets with vegetables, fruits, or pieces of plants. Life, it populated almost the whole island, land, insects, animals, people, plantations, everything moved. Everything... But him. William Parker stared at nowhere in particular. Rather, he couldn't, his head was quite limited to a few angles in his front, he couldn't twist and look to the side nor back. Parker couldn't place his hands on the wheelchair he sat upon, they wouldn't move, thus his wheelchair wouldn't move. Not even his mouth moved, he had been sneakily more quiet ever since the events on the Aurora Archipelago, but now, it was as if the weight upon his weight increased, keeping it shut. It had only been his Kenbunshoku Haki that even managed to get anywhere, while he stood just there. The birds, the people, the movements, he could feel them all. Parker stood on his wheelchair outside of a particular farm, it was located on top of a hill, allowing for a magnificent visage upon the rest of the island. All of the aforementioned passages could be easily seen, but... what of it? What of it?! One could see all of it, yet not approach it by their own volition, in their own time, by their own choice. None, none of it even mattered anymore. Parker didn't even manage to grind his teeth together. "Parker..." Another woman appeared near him, albeit standing at a distance. She couldn't muster the courage to get close to him just quite yet. She felt incredibly apologetic, even if it was for something that wasn't her own fault. Perhaps if someone else was there...perhaps if someone had assisted him...maybe he wouldn't be like this. The woman standing there was Refugia, Parker's direct subordinate. Despite their clashes, they were very close-knit, almost like siblings. To see him suffocating like this, it was unbearable. "Parker." Refugia said, going closer to him, step by step. "We will heal you. No matter what it takes. But before anyone heals you...we need to make you stronger. Somehow, someway...until your body is mobile again, we are going to make sure you still have the strength to be an Ace of the Monk Pirates. I don't give a clay soil what anyone says!" "..." None. No word came out of Parker's mouth to respond his comrade, Refugia. Not even his head had turned around to look at her, but, fact was... it couldn't turn around. Maybe Parker himself hadn't decided to will it, why would he? His palms didn't even hold the handle of the chair, his back and rear laid softly against the chair itself. A majority of Parker's body was wrapped around in bandages, covering a good deal of his skin, even his own face, only not the nose. His eyes could still be seen, yet, they continued to stare at nowhere. Plus, his ears weren't covered, her words likely reached him, or had they? "Ugh...I can't handle this. Parker not being able to talk means that everything is wrong in the world!" Refugia sighed. She had known Parker for a long time. Seeing him like this really hurt her. "We need to begin your training soon, Parker. We can't have our strongest Ace be crippled like this any longer." Refugia said with a matter-of-fact tone. She grabbed the wheelchair and began pushing it into a nearby hall, which functioned as a training hall for several Monk Pirates who had been in charge of this territory, either temporarily or permanently. Daikaku walked up behind this broken Parker, and clapped his hand down on the top of his head, ruffling his hair. The monk recalled how fussed up Parker would get when he did this to him as a child. He smiled warmly as he basked in his memories. Get some rest for now, Parker. You deserve it more than anyone. Suddenly, his smile dropped in an instant. The warm, sunny atmosphere on the island seemed to disappear with his smile; a bone-chilling coldness taking it's place. "I think it's about time I have a word with Koyuki about that stray dog she's been feeding." He then turned around, and began walking off with dangerous look in his eyes. Before Daikaku could leave the hall, someone would rush past him at the speed of sound, leaving a small sonic boom behind. She would land a few feet from Parker, already on her knees. Tears fell from her face and into the floor. Her hands covered her mouth, in utter disbelief of what she was witnessing. Her enigmatic leader of the Diamond suit, loud, strict, yet caring and loyal, reduced to such a state. Bernard Elinora trembled with emotions. A mix of sadness, guilt, and fury. She wanted nothing more than to have Wolfgang's head in a platter, and for William Parker to yell at her, ordering to do 20,000 push ups, which she always would do excitedly, and Parker usually accompanied. "PARKER-ANIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!". Maybe it's also because of her powers, yet, besides Parker, Elinora was probably the second loudest member of the Monk Pirates. "Damnit!! Why wasn't I with you. Why wasn't any of our capable members with you!??!!" The building trembled as her sound waves vibrated through the area. "Please, Elinora. William Parker needs healing energy, don't put more weigh on his troubled mind.," a man spoke, having also just arrived, standing besides Daikaku. Elinora recognized his voice immediately, how could she not. He was one of the newest additions to the Monk Pirates, and she was the one who brought him to Parker and Daikaku, after he had bested her in combat. A young man who made her feel as if she had wasted all those years, all those dreadful hours training, training to become the greatest warrior she could be, was all for naught. He now sat as the Ten of Clubs, yet, her, being the Jack of Diamonds, couldn't land a single injury on the man in their past encounter. Daiki Sekiro stood still, with his hands placed together in front of his chest, in a praying position. He walked forward, slowly reaching Elinora, Parker and Refugia. His white eyes to which light could not reach, and the bulging veins on his forearms, which were prominent even if he wasn't tensing up, looked down on the trio, his height being just mere centimeters above Parker's own. He bowed his head, both in salute, and as a finishing action to his prayer. "Comrades. I understand the desire for revenge plagues all of your hearts. Recognize it, accept it, but...do not succumb to it." His voice was deep, yet gentle and soothing to the ears. Elinora hated how good his tone was. "The universe will pay the "wolf" its dues, whenever that would be. In the meantime, we, as brothers and sisters, should focus our energy in aiding our Ace with his recovery." Sekiro pulled out an incense stick, and placed it on Parker's wheelchair. He touched the tip with a finger, vibrating it quickly for a second, as it caused a flame to spark, burning the incense and releasing a relaxing aroma. "This is a "dorelia" scented incense, a healing herb from my home island." Sekiro's eyes suddenly began to water, tears raining down his cheeks. "I...I understand, Parker. Your pain. You're hurting more inside than externally. Wounds of the soul take longer to heal." He lowered himself, bending one knee, know almost being parallel to Parker on his wheelchair. "I'm no doctor, but I will aid in your recovery, even if what I'll do equates to a grain of salt in an ocean of sadness." Sekiro extended his palm forward, placing it a foot or two from Parker's body. Suddenly, a powerful, bright, yet warm, golden aura would surround Sekiro, further extending to Parker, and everyone else present. Sekiro was, incredibly good-natured. He used in astounding mastery of Haki, to share with everyone a moment of peacefulness. Images, feelings, sounds and aromas of what each considered to be the perfect sensation of happiness and joy, of peace of mind and body, would be felt, to each, it was different. He had essentially united his spirit with everyone else's. Sekiro, even while being blind, could see and feel a whole other world invisible to most. He has used his strong, yet calm will to try and aid Parker in overcoming his emotional state. A weak mind could not mend a weak body. Strength comes from the mind. Of course, Parker knew all this, yet he needed to be reminded to if. He needed a reminder that the storm always passes, ushering new beginnings. A rebirth. Only Parker's eyes moved to glance at the newly arrived Monk crewmate, Sekiro, he felt the embracing aura that Sekiro sent, though, he budged not from where he stood. Not just physically, he didn't say anything, he didn't think much, just like him though, Sekiro knew there was much more to the world than the view. Truly, while Parker knew that had to be true... he simply... how could it be put? It actually didn't linger on his mind for long, discarded soon after it arrived inside. Parker's eyes went back to staring ahead of himself, focusing upon nothing before them. "You all don't understand, like how carrots don't restore eyesight." Refugia's eyes were writhe in anger. "What Parker is feeling right now is helplessness. He doesn't want your pity and compassion!" Refugia took Parker's chair with a firm grip and spoke boldly. "He wants to be able to move forward and regain his confidence! Your pity party isn't doing him any favors!" At that very moment, Parker made a semblance of a movement, and what that could even be? His will, his will was unperceptive to the naked eye and could only be felt by the mind, his will had taken form in order to symbolize his desire to grip the handles of his wheelchair. William Parker moved his eyes to stare at Refugia, but, deeper than that, he saw a multitude of memories through what culd only be deemed the simplest of glances. His eyes shone briefly in that second, not because of his Haki, not because of some outer light, the irises almost rotated in place. "...!" Refugia looked back at Parker, whose motivation was heightened by what she said. Refugia also refused to back down. "It looks like Parker wishes to leave. I'll keep everyone updated, just like I do with my vegetables!" As Refugia spoke with a smile, she took Parker's wheelchair and began to leave the area, proceeding to their ship, which would take them to another island. More than anything, right now, Parker needed to recollect his thoughts and choose his next course of action. ---- Out at the sea, the breeze passed by and pushed the ship the two Monks were on. Even Parker himself was affected by it, his clothes and part of his hair fluttered along the wind, he moved no inch, merely staring ahead at the ocean from the deck. Some other Monk members aided in the many operations aboard. How much time, seconds, minutes, hours, passed since their departure was not important to Parker's mind, both his hands cupped the sides of his wheelchair. He closed his eyes, the breeze increased, while the sea stirred, all of these sounds entered either of his ears, which prompted a breath to finally come out from his mouth. Quiet times like these were especially good for users of Haki. It was true that, by entering dangerous situations and having near-death experiences, one's spirit would be strengthened. However, reinforcing this spirit through synchronization with the world, with oneself, was also true. The motions of the water, the shape and direction the waves took, the animals swimming below the ship, the intensity of the waves on the ship's hull. Although it seemed that someone could do whatever they wanted to Parker, given his seemingly open guard, that could be a grave mistake. Category:Role-Plays Category:DamonDraco Category:Ash9876 Category:SuBash Category:Lemasters30